1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to double-sided jacquard fabrics, and relates more particularly to a jacquard fabric for a mattress ticking (which is called a “bed cover” in Japan) used for a bedding mattress, and a method for knitting this jacquard fabric.
2. Description of Related Art
Regarding conventional techniques for jacquard fabrics knitted with general double-sided needle selection circular knitting machines and methods for knitting such jacquard fabrics, for example, “a jacquard spacer fabric and a knitting method thereof” disclosed in JP 2003-286636A (corresponding European Application; EP1348788(A1)) is known.
This conventional technique publication describes a fabric having at least one of: (a) a knit welt 1×1 long stitch jacquard pattern; (b) a knit tack 1×1 pique long stitch jacquard pattern; and (c) a knit welt jacquard pattern of at least two colors appearing on the front surface of the fabric, and a method for manufacturing such fabric.
The fabric described in JP 2003-286636A is a spacer fabric, which is too thick and does not have a soft texture, and is thus not suitable for a mattress ticking fabric used for a bedding mattress. For a mattress ticking, a stretchable fabric that has a soft texture, a tight knitting structure, and similar body to woven fabric is desired.